The Wedding Bed
by storyteller362
Summary: Oneshot! Conan has to make sure the new Lord and Lady Macintosh get to the marital bed, too bad one is unwilling and the other is too drunk. Young Macintosh/OFC. T for certain themes.


**Title:** The Wedding Bed

 **Summary:** Oneshot! Conan has to make sure the new Lord and Lady Macintosh get to the marital bed, too bad one is unwilling and the other is too drunk. Young Macintosh/OFC.

 **Note** : This could very well be a high T rating, but there is a mild mention of nudity in the story. There is a line that goes "She's your property" in this as well. Not only that but checking to make sure that the deed was done as well. It's more reflective of the times that Brave is set so it seemed to fit.

This is also set in a different tune then normal. This is if they were arranged into a marriage rather then marrying for love.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Conon of clan Dingwall had enough muscle to intimidate the king. He had fought Romans, Englishman, and Vikings. He never had a problem getting what he wanted or needed from people. Until now of course. Lord and Lady Macintosh had their son, Torrance, married off no less than an hour ago. Now he had responsibility to get Torrance and his bridegroom to the bed. All he had to do was make sure the young lord and lady slept together. It would have been fine and easy if the young Macintosh hadn't gotten so drunk. Or if the young Mackenzie turned Macintosh had been willing to go to the bed. Instead, he had to carry the both of them over his shoulders.

Behind him Aileen as she shook her braid down past her shoulder. She was still in her pretty wedding dress. Her chin resting in the palm of her hand and her elbow on Conan's back. She had that look of displeasure written all over her face. Torrance, on the other hand, looked a little delirious. He slurred some of his words as his head lolled to the side.

"Here ya go," said Conan as he threw both the Macintosh's on the bed. They had a nice regal sized room situated not too far from where the party was held. This was going smoothly so far. Now he had to just make sure that they actually do the deed. He didn't have to watch them, just check the sheets in another hour or so.

"You can't just leave him here with me!" protested Aileen. She never bothered to even undo her hair, much less get ready to be deflowered. "He's drunk and… and… hormonal."

"It's his wedding night, that's normal," he said trying to make a point. Besides, Aileen is a pretty young woman. Despite not being the princess, Torrance was very lucky man to be marrying her. He should be hormonal around her. She had this long thick dark hair, a heart shaped face, and pale green eyes. Conan could see Torrance eying her hips earlier in the night.

"But I'm his unwilling bride!"

He only rolled his eyes as Torrance had undone his tartan and undershirt he was forced to wear. Aileen turned from facing Conan to look at her new husband. At the mere sight of him she turned her head slightly and covered her eyes.

"Wha? I shleep naaked," he slurred. He looked up and eyed his wife before licking his lips. Conan didn't have to worry about Torrance consummating his marriage. He crawled forward as he kept staring at her. "You knooow I always thought you were purtty Aileen."

Conan was trying hard not to listen he was trying to get out of the room he was currently in. He turned to the door and reached for the handle. In about an hour or two check the bedsheets. That was when he noticed that the door was locked. As soon as they were in there and he wasn't the door was to be locked. Wee Dingwall had locked the couple in here. With Conan still in there!

He caught site of Torence laughing as he pulled his new wife closer to him. Aileen was trying hard not to let him. He only rolled his eyes at this. This was not going to be easy and he was pretty sure that he might have to bribe them. No, Conan of Clan Dingwall was not going to get involved anymore. Instead, he moved closer to the window, before realizing that he could not climb out due to his size.

"Anyone?" called Conan out the window. "Get me out of here."

He heard a high pitched squeal from behind him when he realized that it was Aileen. She had successfully pushed Torrance off of the bed, but not without a small brawl. He noticed that her hair had become undone. Torrance was slowly crawling on the stone floor to him.

Conan could only laugh at the site. Aileen sat up straight in the bed watching him crawl around desperately trying to keep him away. She frantically tried to tie her dress back up in the back. He must have pulled the string trying to get it undone. Macintosh rolling on the floor trying to get away from her. She had threw a pillow at him as Conan watched amused.

"She's no funsh," said Torrance rolling his head. He pointed to her, as she readied herself to throw another pillow. Torrance turned to her and laughed a little. "Do you knowsh yer borrring?"

"I'm not boring!" she protested dropping the pillow at the head of the bed.

"Hehe, prove it."

"But you're drunk."

"Did you know she's boring?"

"I am not boring."

Conan couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Torrance trying hard to fulfill his duties as a husband. Aileen had been so willing to go through with the wedding and now she was denying her husband's desires. They were lord and lady, it was supposed to happen sometime soon.

Torrance stood up and gave his wife an evil eye, before throwing her last pillow at him. Now they had no pillows on their bed. Unless Aileen wanted to get thrown back on the bed with Torrance. No, no, thought Conan, he was not going to get involved.

Until he saw the wedding dress fly at them. Aileen must not have gotten it tied and decided to use her overdress as something to keep him away. All right he had to say something.

"Macintosh get it together! She's your wife show her who is boss after all she is your property." That was not the right thing to say, but someone had to kick the man into the right gear. The drunk man thought for a moment before nodding. Macintosh was bigger and stronger than Aileen. Conan straightened the young man out before walking toward Aileen first. Mainly to straighten anything out that she might have heard.

"Listen, Aileen, listen, just let him. It might be sloppy drunken deflowering, but it will be relatively painless and he'll forget by morning. And I'm sorry-"

"That's the thing, he's going to want it again and again and I'm- Well- I'm scared," she said after hesitating.

Well this was news to him. Aileen was a rather confident and intelligent young lady. Unlike Merida, she never complained about getting married and had made a silent agreement to obey whatever she was told. Fear had crept into her mind and seemed to take over.

"Aileen, just let him tonight. We'll talk to him when he's sober and make sure he doesn't hurt you," he said as Aileen struggled with her thoughts before mutely agreeing with him. She turned and pointed to the back of her dress. Gratefully, Conan untied it and picked up the young Macintosh off of the floor as he tried to crawl back to the bed.

Macintosh had grabbed Aileen and kissed her as Aileen kissed back. It didn't take long for Torrance to get his suaveness on. Conan looked picked up the pillows and dropped them on the couple. Finally, his job was done.

 _Fin._


End file.
